a different version of Twilight
by Rose97
Summary: The Cullens arent the only ones with a secret. When bella was leaving forks she saw five beautiful people, 14years later she comes back and see's those five people once again.
1. Chapter 1

~Authors Note~ ;)

Heyyy figured I might write a Twilight fantic lol so I hope you like it, I would love your advice and comments ;).. So Enjoyyy ;).

I remember the day I left Forks, I was so sad I wasn't just leaving the place I've grew up in for three years but I was also leaving my friends, and must importantly my father, Charlie. I remember crying and crying when my mother first told me we were leaving Forks and Charlie. " Its going to be a fresh new start, you will see the sun more, maybe even get a tan." my mother said when we were packing. But now I know what she said is half of a lie I never got tan, it was a new start but I didn't have that many friends. We were driving to the airport when I first saw _them._ The most beautiful people I ever saw in my entire life. There was a big guy with lots of muscles who I thought looked like a bear, a gorgeous blonde holding hands with the bear as he looked at her lovingly, there was a tiny girl with black spiky hair who walked with such grace I was a little jealous she kind of reminded me of a fairy, next to the fairy was a tall blonde man he also looked strong but not as strong as bear, and in back of all of them was the most beautiful man I ever saw, he had bronze hair and the only way to describe him was to say he looked like a Greek god. They must've just moved here, because I never heard of them and saw them before this moment. I remember almost everything that happened that day, the last thought I had was, 'will I ever come back, I really hope I do.'


	2. Chapter 2

Now 14 years later I'm now 17 and I never thought I would be returning to Forks. I'm so happy I will get to see Charlie again. But I will miss my mom and her new husband Phil. Phil is a baseball player and he travels a lot, and my mom sometimes stayed home with me and I knew it made her unhappy, so now I decided to move back to Forks. So now I'm on the plane going to the place I never thought I would get the chance to ever go back to. I laid my head back on the seat and tried to get comfortable so I could maybe get some sleep. I had the weirdest dream I was in this sort of meadow with so many flowers in it, it was so beautiful and right next to me was a guy I never saw before, he looked like a Greek god bronze hair golden eyes. Wait bronze hair? Greek god? It was the same guy I saw 14 years ago, hmm wonder why I was dreaming of him oh well, it is a dream after all, might as well enjoy it.

" Um miss, its time to wake up now, the plane has landed." a flight attendant told me. I opened my eyes and started to get up, I got my bad from the carry on and made my way off the plane and into the airport. It was so loud from all the talking and it looked like there were thousands of people pushing and shoving trying to get their luggage and get on with their lives. I went over to get my suite case, I had to wait at least fifteen minutes for my luggage, ugh!. I picked up my luggage and walked out of the airport. I looked around myself to see if I can see Charlie, he was supposed to pick me up but where is he? Oh my gosh did he forget? I was starting to get nervous and worry when a police car stopped right in front of me. The door opened and Charlie walked out.

" Oh my gosh Charlie!" I said and ran to hug him, I missed him soo much.

" Hahahah I missed you to Bells, you look great" Charlie let go to get my bags and I went in the car, I cant wait to get home, and go to school to see my old friends. This is going to be great.


	3. Chapter 3

We drove home in silence, but not that awkward silence, it was a comfortable silence and neither of us wanted to break it until we hit a red light.

"So Bells how have you been? How's your mother?" Charlie asked me.

"Umm I'm good, Renee is good as well." I answered him. Charlie just nodded his head. That was about it for the talking for now. Charlie pulled into the drive way. I jumped out of the car excited to see the house I've lived in for the first three years of my life. It looked the same as it did when I was little. Charlie grabbed my bags from the trunk, and I picked up my carry on. We walked inside and went strait up to my room. It looked the same as it did the way I left it with a few minor changes.

" Uh the sales lady picked up the bed stuff, you like purple right?" Charlie asked me. My new bed was bigger and had a purple quilt.

"Yeah, its great, thanks dad." I said.

"okay then." Charlie put down my bags and walked out. The best thing about Charlie, he doesn't hover. I sat down on my bed and looked around my room. All of the paintings I did here when I was little hung proudly on the walls with a few posters. Not a lot has changed except my bed has changed, I now have a computer that looks ancient, so it's a good thing I brought my lab top with me. I cant believe that I'm finishing my junior year in Forks. Wow I'm going to be that new girl, that everyone will be gossiping about and making ridiculous rumors about, I'm so not looking forward to that. I don't want to be the center of attention, I just rather be not that noticeable, but I know that's not going to happen. I looked at the clock 10:30 pm. I better get ready for bed. I grabbed the things I will need to the bathroom. I took a shower, put my hair in a messy bun and snuggled underneath my blankets. I wonder what will be waiting for me tomorrow? I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

" _I love you" said Edward " I love you two" I replied. We laid on the ground of the meadow. As the sun shined through Edward glistened like hundreds of tiny diamonds dance across his features and…_

Beep! Beep! Beep! Dang it! And my dream was getting good! The alarm clock rang. Woo what a dream huh? Edward? Guess the guy I saw 14 years ago looked like a Edward, but why was I dreaming of him? Oh well its just a dream no big deal. I shook off the dream and started to get ready for today.

" Hey Bella you awake?" Charlie cracked open the door and looked in, when he saw me looking through my closet he came in.

" I have a surprise for you."

" Umm Char- dad you know I hate surprises." I whined like a little five year old.

" Yeah, but I'm pretty sure you will like this one." he said with a smile.

" Fine." I grumbled. I followed my dad down the stairs and out the door, then he pointed to a red rusty pick up truck. In the driveway.

" Surprise!" Charlie said. Oh my gosh he did not get me a car! I let out a tiny scream in happiness and hugged my father.

" Oh my god I love it! Thank you daddy." I practically yelled. He just laughed at my eagerness.

" Well I got to get going, I have to be at work in ten minutes." I nodded as he walked to the cruiser and drove away. I walked back inside to get ready for school. I picked out my favorite white shirt and a jacket with a pair of jeans. I ate a pop tart, then I was out the door to go to school.


	4. Chapter 4

I got into my car and started the engine. The loud roar of the engine starting scared me a little and I jumped in my seat. I turned out of the drive way and made my way to school. I drove until a I saw a sign that said "Forks High School Home of the Spartans." I turned in and as I did this I started to get butterflies in my stomach, I was so nervous but then excited at the same time. I pulled into the school parking lot and started to get out of my car. The high school looked big maybe bigger then the one in Phoenix. I found the office quickly and went up to the secretary.

" Umm Hi I'm Isabella Swan, I'm a new student here." I told here politely

" Oh, Chief Swans daughter, welcome to Forks high school, here is your schedule and a map of the school, if you have any troubles come back here and I will try to help you, my name is Mrs. Cope."

" Okay thank you Mrs. Cope." I took my schedule and the map, and tried to find my first class. I was walking where I thought my class was when I bumped into something hard and fell down. I looked up to see a tiny girl with spiky hair, and she kind of reminded me of a pixie. Wait Pixie! This cant be! She looks exactly like the girl I saw 14 years ago! How could that possibly be?

"I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and I'm new and I couldn't find my class." I said in a rush. Pixie smiled at me and helped me up. Her hand was ice cold and like rock, but I didn't flinch, she smiled wider.

"That's okay, I'm Alice, Alice Cullen, your Isabella the new girl right?" oh great I have a title as the new girl just great.

"Yeah but please call me Bella." I insisted.

" Okay, here let me help you, what class do you have." she asked. I looked down at my schedule.

" Um I have Trig." I told her. She started to bounce up and down.

"I do to!, let me see your schedule to see if we have any more classes together."

"um okay." I said, I handed her my schedule.

" So you have Trig with me of course! Umm wow your in 12th grade language! You have that class with my brother Emmett! Then lunch you will have my whole family! Then you have Biology with Edward my other brother! And gym you have me and Edward!" She finished happiness radiating off of her. Wait Edward? Could it be the same guy I saw 14 years ago? The one in my dreams? If I could see pixie, they all must be here! But how could they look exactly the same as they did 14 years ago! Ugh!. Alice started to lead the way to Trig. We got into class on time and I took a seat next to Alice since the teacher wasn't in yet. The bell rang and everyone took their seats as the Teacher walked in.

"Okay class it seems we have a new student, Isabella Swan will you please stand and introduce yourself." I stood up, everyone's eyes were on me I blushed red.

" Um well um I used to live here when I was little but I moved when I was three, um I think I can recognize some people here, and I'm from Phoenix, Arizona, and that's um about it." I sat down totally embossed. A girl that was sitting next to me, leaned over as the teacher was writing stuff on the board.

" Hey Bella, I'm Jessica Stanley do you remember me?" the girl named Jessica asked. Jessica? Where have I heard that name? Oh my gosh we were like best friends when we were little.

" Oh my gosh! Jessica of course I remember you how could I forget one of my friends!" I whisper yelled. She laughed.

" Hey do you want to sit with me and a few other people?" she asked.

" That would b-" I didn't get to finish that sentence because Alice jumped in.

" Actually Bella is going to sit with me, my brothers , sister, and boyfriend" Alice said matter of factly. She wanted me to sit with her? Wow I think I just made a new friend.

" Whatever Cullen." Jessica gave her a dirty look, and Alice just gave her a smile.

" okay quite class, and open your books to page thirty-two, do problems one through twenty, whatever isn't finished is homework." the teacher instructed. I opened my book to the page and looked at the problems. I already finished this chapter. I finished the problems in less then five minutes. I looked over at Alice who was on her last problem, she looked at me then at my paper she looked shocked, and surprised at how quickly I did the work.

"Isabella, get back to work." The teacher instructed me.

" umm I finished the work." I stated everyone looked at me with shock in their eyes apparently this work was supposed to be hard.

" Did you already do this chapter in our old school?" I nodded my head. The teacher huffed and went back to grading papers. Then for the rest of the block I talked to Alice. I learned that she was adopted by Mr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen, and how they also adopted Edward, and Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie are twins and Mrs. Cullen's nephew and niece, she took them in when they were little.

" I'm going out with Jasper, Rosalie with Emmett." she told me.

"Wow, I wish I had a big family like yours." I told her honestly, she smiled at me.

" you don't think its weird how we are all together and we live together?" she asked.

" Of course not, who am I to judge on someone else." I told her. We Talked until the Bell rang.

" See you later Bella!" Alice called to me, everyone just looked at me. I blushed and I started to find my next class.

**Omg longest chapter so far! ****J woot! Woot! Lol hopefully I can keep this up ;).**


	5. Chapter 5

I looked at my map, to find where I was supposed to go. I went up the stairs and went into the first classroom to the right. The teacher was at his desk getting ready to begin. I walked over to him. He looked up at me.

" You must be the new girl." he said matter of factly. I handed my slip to him to sign.

" Yes sir, I'm Isabella Swan." I told him.

" Yes I know." he cleared his throat and instantly the whole class shut right up. "Class we have a new student today, Isabella introduce yourself." Oh my god, not him to! Why do all the teachers want to make a fool of the new girl? Ugh! Well here goes nothing.

" Um Hi I'm Isabella, but I prefer Bella, um I moved here from Phoenix Arizona, and that's about it." I said blushing like crazy.

" Okay then Bella you can take a seat next to the class clown Emmett Cullen." I sighed in relief at least it was Alice's brother.

" Oh yeah! I finally have a buddy to sit next to! In your face Josh I got a buddy before you!" Emmett yelled. Everyone laughed including me. I looked at Emmett. Oh goodness gracias me! He is bear the same guy as 14 years ago! What is going on!.

" All right class calm down." the teacher instructed. I walked over to my seat next to bear , A.K.A. Bear.

" Okay class we are going to read Romeo and Juliet this semester, Drake pass the books out there on the shelf." Yes! I read that book about fifteen times, I am so going to be good at this.

" Hey buddy I'm Emmett." Emmett whispered to me, I laughed.

" Hi I'm Bella, and you can call me Bella instead of buddy." I told him.

" Aw you have to take the fun out of it, whatever buddy is going to be your new nickname." he said with a strait face and he was so serious I started laughing. Everyone turned in my direction and I of course blushed bright red.

" Whatever." I said to Emmett, he smiled.

" Um your Alice's brother right?" I asked him.

" Depends on whose asking." he said with a smile.

" Well it so happens to be that Bella is asking, and she is in my first block and she invited me to sit with her and her family for lunch." I said.

" Awesome! And yeah she is my sister." he said laughing, I laughed to. I couldn't help it Emmett seemed like that compete jokester type of guy. Drake handed me a book and Emmett a book , and when he handed mine to me he freaking winked! Oh hell nooo! I think I'm going to barf! Emmett looked at me and started into another round of laughter. I smacked him on the arm.

" That's not funny! I thought I was going to barf!" I whisper yelled at him. He gave me a hurt expression.

" What is with girls and smacking me! Rose does that all the time when I make a rude comment, Alice hits me when I don't go shopping with her, and my mom hits me when I break something, and now you to! Ugh! I think I'm going to cry." he whispered. I laughed he was such a drama king.

" Alright class start reading." the teacher said. I started to read once again. But I couldn't concentrate on the book my thoughts were elsewhere. How can Emmett and Alice look the same as they did 14 years ago? Is Alice's other brother Edward the one I've been dreaming about, and the same guy I saw 14 years ago? And what about that so called Rose? Is she the one I saw that was with bear 14 years ago? But that still leaves the blonde hair guy, can he be Jasper? Alice's boyfriend? But how is this all possible? There is no such thing as an immortal! Or is there?


	6. Chapter 6

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't pay attention to the time. The bell rang snapped me out of my thoughts. I got up and so did Emmett. We walked out of class and three people were waiting for us. The blonde went over by Emmett and Alice was holding hands with I think was Jasper, so I guess the blonde was Rosalie, and in back of all of them was a the most beautiful guy I ever saw, bronze hair he looked like a Greek god! Oh my god! He is the guy from my dreams and the same guy I saw 14 years ago. How is this happening!

" Bella!" Alice ran over to me and hugged me all of them stiffened waiting for my reaction. I hugged her back.

" Nice to see you to Alice, but seriously I just saw you in first block!" I told her and I smiled, everyone relaxed.

" Guys this is Bella! She's new, Emmett you already met her so Bella this is the rest of the family, the blonde is Rosalie but you can call her Rose, and that's Jasper also rose's twin and my boyfriend, and in the back is Edward he's single!." she whispered the last part to me I laughed and so did everyone else. Edward just shook his head. Then we started walking to the cafeteria.

Once we got to the doors everyone's eyes were on us. I blushed bright red, as we were walking I looked up at Edward and found that he was smiling down at me, I blushed even brighter. We sat at a table in the back, and I sat next to Edward.

**~~Edward's Point of view~~**

I was waiting by Emmett's class with the rest of my family.

_Heyy Eddie I finally got a buddy!_ I rolled my eyes. Then Emmett came out with the most beautiful creature behind him. Next thing I knew was Alice hugged the girl, that surprised me and the family but she hugged her back which also surprised us. Then the most beautiful voice filled the air.

" Nice to see you to Alice, but seriously I just saw you in first block!" she smiled and that smile broke through my cold heart as if my heart were beating again.

_Eddie likes Bella! Eddie and Bella sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage then comes! _I blocked out Emmett he is really annoying sometimes.

_Whoa man am I feeling love from you towards the new girl?_- Jasper

_Hmm Edward looks like you got your first crush, I'm happy for you- _Rose

_Yea! Yea! Edward looks like he likes her! Omg I cant wait for.. Oh hi Edward-_Alice I wonder what she was hiding from me.

" Guys this is Bella! She's new, Emmett you already met her so Bella this is the rest of the family, the blonde is Rosalie but you can call her Rose, and that's Jasper also rose's twin and my boyfriend, and in the back is Edward he's single!." Alice whispered the last part. Oh god she didn't just say that! I shook my head. We walked together to lunch, and once we hit the cafeteria everyone looked at us. I looked at Bella who was standing right next to me. Bella was blushing a bright red, she looked so adorable when she blushed. I smiled Bella looked at me and blushed even more red.

_What's with the new girl with the Cullen's?-_Lauran

_Oh wow, Bella so needs to give me details! On this!-_Jessica.

_I'm happy for Bella, she was so nice when we were kids, I'm glad she made friends with the Cullen's-_Angela. Angela had one of the purest minds I ever read, she is shy and really nice, I don't get how she is friends with Lauran and Jessica. We made it to our table and took our seats, Bella sat next to me, and I could just feel the heat radiating off of her.

_**~~~ Back to Bella's POV~~~**_

" So Bella how's your first day so far?" Edward asked me. I knew someone was going to ask me that, ugh! Well here it goes..

" Ummm it was good, um I had my first block with Alice, then I had my second block with Emmett." I said.

" Yeah! I finally got a buddy to sit next to! But she hit me! And it hurt!" Emmet put on a five year old whining voice and pouted. We all laughed.

" Why did you hit Emmett?" Rose asked still laughing.

" Well I think his name was Drake right?" I asked Emmett, he laughed harder and nodded his head. "Well anyway Drake was handing out a copy of Romeo and Juliet, and when he handed me my book he freaking smiled and winked at me! I was about to barf! And Emmett was laughing 'cause he thought it was funny when it so wasn't!" I did a little shiver and a fake barf everyone laughed except for Edward he was at the moment serious.

" What's wrong Edward?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled.

" Nothing, I'm fine, actually better then fine I'm great." he gave me a crocked smile that took my breath away, my heart even skipped a beat, and I blushed. I looked down then back at everyone else, they were all smiling. So they were all the people I saw 14 years ago but how is that possible.

" Um when did you guys move here?" I asked them.

" Just three months ago." Alice replied.

" Are you sure?" I asked them, they all had a look of worry on there face.

" Of course, why?" Alice asked.

" Well its just that um this is going to sound stupid and all but whatever." I said, they looked nervous as I continued. " Well 14 years ago when I was three, my mother said we were moving but my dad wasn't coming with us, we were going to the airport when I saw five people. One was big with a lot of muscles that looked like kind of a bear, and Emmett you fit that description, um then I saw a blonde that was holding hands with him as bear looked down lovingly at her, and Rose you fit that description, Then I saw a pixie like girl that had so much grace in her step I was a little jealous, Alice that definitely fits you, then I saw a blonde hair guy next to pixie and I'm guessing that was Jasper, and in the back I saw a bronze haired guy, and Edward you look like him. I must be going crazy or something but you guys looked exactly liked them, I don't know, and I kind of thought about it to, I mean I could of made a mistake or something, but being realistic there is no such thing as an immortal, or anything like that, I don't know I just feel I saw you guys before and I think you guys just tricked a memory or something." I looked down at the table the whole time as I said this. I looked up all smiles vanished, they looked serious and stiff.

" Umm hello?" I asked.

" Oh Bella how could that possibly us?" Alice said while laughing. I smiled.

" I don't know, don't know why I said that but you guys just tricked a memory that's all." I said. Everyone relaxed and started to laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

My stomach grumbled loudly .Edward heard it and laughed as I blushed bright red everyone turned their attention to us with smiles.

" So I'm guessing your hungry." Edward said to me. I smiled.

" Just a bit, how about you?" I asked.

" I'm hungry as well." he laughed. We got up, and oh my gosh Edward did like the weirdest thing I thought no guy would ever do, he reached out to hold my hand! His touch was really cold and his hand was hard the thing that really stood out was when he took my hand in his, I felt as if an electricity spark went into my hand. I guess he felt it to 'cause he let go of my hand, we stared at each other shocked, then he broke out into that crocked smile that I began to fall in love with, I smiled back. Wait a second love? I only met him not to long ago but it feels like I've known him all my life. We got online and Edward started to fill up a tray of food.

" Umm I'm hopping some is for you." I laughed.

" Of course." He said. He paid for our lunch and we made our way back to the table still holding hands. Everyone in the room started to whisper and stare at us, I blushed once again.

Once we made it back to the table, Alice was jumping up and down in her seat smiling like she just won the lottery, Jasper was also smiling at us but he put a hand on Alice's shoulder to try to calm her down. I looked at Emmett and Rose they to were smiling. Why is everyone smiling? I sat down.

" Ummm guys, you kind of are creeping me out with all that smiling going on here." I told them, they laughed and a muttered a 'sorry'. I grabbed a apple and started to eat, Edward reached for a bagel and he started to eat as well. His family looked surprised and shocked, then all of a sudden Emmett looked at Edward with a shocked expression on his face and started to yell…

" Oh my god! Edward likes Bella! OMG I cant believe it! Eddie and Belly sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love, which looks like right about know then comes marriage then pretty soon here comes Edward Jr.!" Oh my gosh I was blushing bright red. I looked at Rose and Alice they gave me sympathetic looks, then they had a mischievous grin across their face, they nodded at me, and I'm pretty sure we all had the same idea. We got up with sweet smiles on our faces went over to Emmet and smacked him in the back of his head, then we sat back down like nothing happened.

" Yo! What was that for! Seriously that really hurt!" Emmett again being the drama king then he pointed at me with his finger and spoke again. " Edward! She hit me twice! She's feisty! I like this one!" I think I was red as a tomato by now, and everyone else just laughed including Edward.

" Hey Bella do you want to come over our house after school and have dinner, Esme and Carlisle would love to meet you, and I could give you a make over! Oh my god Bella Barbie! That so fits! And then we could go shopping and…." she was talking so fast I could barley understand her, until Jasper put his hand over her mouth.

" Alice honey, you are going to over whelm the poor girl, calm down, sorry 'bout that Bella she can get a little over excited." he said with I think sounded like a Texas accent.

" No its alright, I have a cousin back in Phoenix, that is like Alice in a way, she talks real fast, she took me shopping almost every weekend, and she forced me into a make over, and she called it Bella Barbie as well, so I'm pretty much used to it." I told them.

" Well I guess we found Alice's perfect match." Rose said, we all laughed and Alice pouted.

" But do you like to shop? That is the most important question in life." Alice said.

" Sorry Alice I like to shop but only a little I cant do a whole day of shopping, sorry that's torture." I told her honestly, her mouth dropped open, then she blanked out for a minute or so then she started clapping and jumping.

" Doesn't matter you are still coming shopping with me!" Alice stated. I looked at Edward with pleading eyes. He laughed.

" Sorry Bella but what Alice wants she gets, and one more thing never bet against Alice." he said. Then I pouted just like Alice did a few minutes ago. They all laughed.

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_ the bell rang, we got up to leave.

"Bella what's your next class?" Edward asked me, I looked at my schedule.

" Umm Biology with Mr. Banner." I told him, he smiled which took my breath away.

" I have that class too, may I escort you to our class then?" he asked very formal I laughed still playing along I said,

"Why of course you may." we laughed and started to walk to our next class.


	8. Chapter 8

We walked into class, Edward went in the back to take his seat when I went up to the teacher for him to sign my slip.

" Alright class we have a new student today, her name is Isabella."

" Bella." I muttered.

" Um okay Bella how about you go sit next to Mr. Cullen, Cullen raise your hand." I smiled to myself, this was now my favorite teacher, he didn't let me embarrass myself in front of everyone, and he is letting me sit next to Edward!. I walked over to take my seat next to Edward in the back of the room. Once I sat down Edward had that grin on his face I smiled back.

" okay class we are studying the phases of mitosis, classify each stage clip of the stages of mitosis, and the first ones done gets a prize." the teacher was saying, everyone leaned forward anxious to know what the prize would be. " the winners get…" he reached behind him and held out a onion? But it was golden, I was so lost. " the golden onion!" Mr. Banner announced. Everyone started to complain.

" Alright now get to work!"

Edward pushed the microscope towards me with the first clip in it.

" Ladies first partner." Edward said. I laughed and looked in the microscope. Ha! I already did this lab in Phoenix! Thank you advanced placement class! I looked back up, confident with my answer.

" Prophase." I stated.

" May I see?" Edward asked. I nodded. He took the microscope. Then he looked back up at me, looking a bit impressed.

" um prophase." he said.

" Like I said." we laughed and he wrote down our answer. We continued like this until we were finished. This was by far the easiest lab so far. I looked around everyone else was still working, and some people were using their books. I took out my notebook and started to doodle.

"umm so Bella how are you?" Edward said trying to make conversation with me, he was just to cute sometimes. I giggled. Omg I actually giggled! OMG! Now I must've been blushing like crazy.

" Umm good, you?" I asked.

" Good."

" Cool." I said.

" Soo are you actually going to come over my house later?" he asked sounding a bit hopeful.

" Only if you want me to." I said.

" I want you to." Edward answered fast then looked down in embarrassment. I blushed, I couldn't believe the automatic warmth that surged through me once he said that. The teacher came over by us.

" Done? Already?" Mr. Banner asked.

" yes sir." I replied.

" Okay class keep working but we already have our winners, Bella and Edward you have won the golden onion!" he gave us the onion and went back to his desk.

" Umm do you want the onion?" I asked Edward.

" You can have it if you want." he said.

" Oh I always dreamed of winning a golden onion, I would like to thank my mom and dad for supporting me…" We busted out laughing, everyone looked at us and I blushed once again.

" You are a terrible actress Bella." Edward said while laughing, I laughed too.

" Well shoot I really wanted to be a actress through." we laughed again. I never felt so comfortable with a guy before in my life, its as if I knew Edward all my life, but there was also a warning flashing in the back of my head saying Danger! I don't know why through so I ignored it, the only thing I couldn't ignore was the fact the Cullen's were the same people I saw 14 years ago! How could that be?

" What are you thinking about?" Edward asked me sounding a little confused and annoyed.

" None of your business mister, my thoughts are my thoughts and no body else's." I told him.

" Alright." he said looking amused.

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

We got up and started walking to gym.

" See you later Bella." Edward said with a smile.

" umm yeah okay." I said as I blushed bright red. I walked into the girls locker room and Alice basically attacked me.

" Omg heyy Bella!" Alice yelled.

" Heyy Alice!"

" Do you have gym clothes?"

" Nope" I answered. She smiled.

" Great! Come with me!" I followed Alice to her gym locker and she pulled out a giant bag. She opened it up, it was mostly filled up with clothes and make up. Uh oh!

Alice shoved a shirt and shorts at me.

" Here put this on, it will look great on you! And these!" she handed me sneakers that I thought shouldn't be allowed for gym. I did as she instructed and put on everything.

" you look great! Just as I thought!"

" Umm thanks Alice"

" Your Welcome!"

" Soo Bella it looks like you like my dear brother Edward, is that right?" she smiled, I was shocked.

" I-I don't kno-know I just met him to-today!" I stuttered.

" umm hmm sure Bella sure." she said.

" Alice I-"

" Alright girls go out into the gym!" the gym teacher yelled. Me and Alice walked out of the locker room.

" Today do whatever I had nothing planned for today!" the gym teacher said. I was talking to Alice and Edward when this guy came up to me.

" Hey I'm Mike Newton, your Isabella the new girl right?" he said with a smile.

" Yeah, but I like Bella better." I told him.

" Oh soo Bella do you want to go out this Friday with me, you know go to dinner movies my place." Oh Hell to the No! I looked at Edward and he looked like he was about to kill mike. I really wanted to slap mike now. I slapped Mike in the face and everyone looked shocked and turned their attention to us.

" Hell no Mike, sorry but I just met you and you think its right to ask me to dinner movies and your place! You got to out of your mind! don't brother me again!" I yelled at him. The teacher must of saw this because he came over.

"Newton why must you flirt with every girl in this school, all it does is you getting slapped." then he walked away shaking his head.

" I will not be talked to that way by a girl!" Mike said.

" Then how about this Newton, never talk to Bella or my family ever again, and stay as far away from us as possible!" Edward yelled at him.

" Yeah you mess with Bella you mess with us 'cause Bella is our friend mister!" Alice piped in. Mike looked taken aback and actually stepped back. But before he left he muttered.

" You will be mine Bella ,soon."

" Not if I can help it!" Edward yelled. Mike walked away from us.

" You okay Bella, Newton can be such a meanie but don't let him get to you!" Alice said, I laughed a little.

" I'm fine, and I will never let him get to me." I told her.

" Are you sure?" Edward asked sounding concerned.

" Positive." I said.

"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked trying to get off the subject.

"Oh I know! Lets plan what we are going to do tonight!" Alice said excitedly.

" okay" Edward and me said together.

" how about we play truth or dare?" I suggested.

"OMG that would be so fun, and we haven't played that game in so long! Perfect choice Bella!"

" Bella you are going to regret suggesting that once you come over." Edward said. I looked at him confused.

" You see when, our family plays a game, especially truth or dare we get really into it, and Emmett gets the most into it." Edward told me, now I was truly scared.

" Umm then I change my mind!" I said, Alice shook her head.

" You already said it no take backs!" she sounded like a five year old.

" Ugh!" I complained. We sat on the gym floor in a little circle.

~~~**Edward's POV~~~**

Bella looked so cute when she was angry, her cheeks would get red and she would make the most adorable pouting face. I cant believe I have gone 90 years thinking I didn't need anyone, thinking I wasn't alone, but when I fist saw Bella its as if she made my heart beat once again, she would make me feel things I never felt before in my existents. I did my crocked smile at Bella. She looked at me, I heard her heart skip a beat and she blushed and smiled back, she was so adorable.

_Edward likes Bella! Edward likes Bell-.. _Alice went into a vision and I watched with her.

_We were at our house, everyone was sitting in a circle._

" _Bella dear Bella truth or dare?" Emmett asked Bella with a evil grin. Bella looked a little scared but she was brave and chose dare._

" _Bella I dare you too… hmmm what shall I dare you to do? I know! I dare you to kiss Edward!" Bella looked a little shocked but got up and walked over to were I was sitting and kissed me on the cheek._

" _Hey that doesn't count!" Emmett yelled._

" _Yes it did you didn't say were." she said with a smile._

The vision ended. Bella was going to kiss me! Well on the cheek, but that will mean she will be the first girl to actually kiss me!

_Saw that Edward? You get your first kiss! Awwww my little brother is finally growing up *sniffle*_- Alice. I rolled my eyes.

" Shut up." I said at vampire speed. Bella looked at me.

" Did you say something?" Alice and I stared wide eyes at Bella, how could she have heard that! Humans cant hear us talk like that!.

" No, I didn't say anything." I told her. Her eyebrows scrunched together.

" I thought- well never mind." she smiled at me and my cold heart felt warm.

~~~Bella's POV~~~

" I thought- well never mind then." I smiled at Edward and he smiled back. I could have sworn that he said something! Oh well. Alice, Edward and I started to talk about what we will do tonight. I wonder if some of my questions will be answered, like are they really the ones I saw 14 years ago? Is there such thing as a immortal? And why was I dreaming of Edward before?

~~~~ I just wanted to say nothing belongs from me, expect for my strange plots lol but other then that this is all Stephanie Meyer's brilliant work, just wanted to say that so no one sues me lol jk.~~


	9. Chapter 9

" **Bella are you listening to a word I'm saying!" Alice yelled at me.**

" **Ohh sorry Alice I spaced out for a bit." I said, she raised her eyebrows at me.**

" **Alright then, well what I was saying when you rudely spaced out was that we should totally go shopping this weekend, it will be just the girls, rose and Esme could come to! Omg then maybe you could sleep over! And rose and I could give you a makeover! OMG this is going to be so much fun! Yay!" Edward laughed a little I shot him daggers and he immediately stopped, but he still had that smile on his face. **

" **Alice! Alice!" I said trying to get her attention she was to busy bouncing up and down and clapping her hands. " Alice!" I yelled, this got her attention and she sat back down.**

" **I am not going shopping with you for three reasons, one I hate shopping! Two you are going to give me a makeover! And three I don't want to go!" I said. She pouted, spaced out and said.**

" **Doesn't matter Belly welly! You will still come no matter what! Yay!"**

" **ugh! And don't call me belly welly ever again!" I said, she nodded. I looked at Edward.**

" **Help." I mouthed.**

" **Sorry cant help you if Alice is involved, like I said before what Alice wants, she gets no matter what the situation is." he said. Now it was my turn to pout. Edward laugh. His laugh was so musical I got lost into it. **

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

The bell rang.

" so I guess I will see you later." Edward said, with the smile that I love so much.

" Um yeah, I guess you will." I said back sounding a bit flirty, he laughed. Where did that confidence come from? Alice rolled her eyes, grabbed my arm and started to drag me back into the locker room. I got changed quickly, and gave Alice back her clothes.

"So I will go to your house with you, and once your ready I could drive you to my house, and then let the games begin!" Alice said with happiness ringing in her voice.

" Um alright." I said, she followed me back to my truck and got in. Once we were at my house we both got out of the car and walked in. Charlie wasn't home yet, so I started to write a note to him in my messy handwriting.

_**Dear Dad,**_

_**I made some new friends. Alice, Emmett, and Edward Cullen, as well as the Hales, Alice invited me over there house for dinner, I think there are sandwiches in the fridge. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Bella.**_

I put the note on the counter, and went into the living to face Alice, but she wasn't in there. Where was she?

"Alice? Where are you!"

" I'm in your room!" Alice sang. I rolled my eyes and went upstairs. When I went into my room I found Alice looking through my closet.

" Bellaaa! You have like no clothes! We soo have to go shopping! And what is this!" Alice picked up my favorite jersey and scrunched up her face.

" That so happens to be my favorite shirt, now put that back." I told her. Alice sighed but did as she asked.

" Are you ready to meet my crazy family." Alice asked as she sat down on my bed. I nodded and blushed because I remembered I would see Edward again.

" Or do you just want to see my dear brother Edward?" Alice asked with a mischievous smile on her face. I blushed bright red.

" I barely know him Alice! I only like him as a _friend."_ I said, she shook her head. " Sure 'Friend' Bella keep telling yourself that." Alice muttered. I sighed.

"So are we going to go or what?" I asked. She got up and we walked downstairs. I gave Alice my keys, and we got into the car. We drove kind of off the main road, and on a path in the forest. We drove until a large white house came into vision, it looked like a mansion. We got out of the car and started walking towards the door. Alice opened the door, and we walked into the living room. They had a flat screen TV and a couch, loveseat and chair, the couches and chairs were white.

" Hola family! We are here! Mom! Dad! Where are you?" Alice yelled.

" Alice honey I'm right here no need to yell, and your dad is still at work." said a women with brown hair coming into the room. " And whose this?" Alice's mom asked.

" She's Bella and my new best friend!" Alice said.

" And she's my buddy!" Yelled Emmett, I looked behind me to see Emmett walking in. Alice's mom shook her head.

" I'm their mother but I'm guessing you figured that, please don't call me Mrs. Cullen makes me seem old call me Esme dear." Esme hugged me, I hugged her back and smiled.

" You home is beautiful." I said. She beamed.

" Thank you Bella."

" So Bella I have the whole night planned out! First shopping! Second dinner! Third Truth or dare! And fourth sleep over! And fifth make over!" Alice yelled jumping up and down with excitement. Just then Jasper walked in.

" Jasper control your girl over here!" I said, he laughed and put a hand on her shoulder which seemed to help somewhat. Everyone laughed.

"Bella!" Edward said, I looked up to see him on top of the stair's with a huge smile on his face. I blushed and smiled back. Edward walked down the stair's and when he reached me he hugged me! Oh my gosh! Edward Cullen hugged me! I think my heart skip at least two beats! His arms were wrapped around me, and the electricity that I felt when he touched my hand at lunch was there but some how it was stronger, it felt weird, but it also felt right. He stayed in the hug longer then necessary butt I didn't care.

" Wow, you missed me that much, and I even saw you in gym." he laughed and stepped out of the hug. Esme looked at him a little shocked but had a smile on her face.

" See I told you Mommy, Eddie has a crush on Bella! I have a new sister!" Emmett said in his booming voice and jumped up and down like a little boy. They laughed and I blushed.

**Sorry it took this long to post this chap, I promise it wont take as long for the other chap. But keep the reviews coming! I need your advice and comments, thatsz what keeps this story going, so if you want more review!**


	10. Truth or dare with the Cullen's

" Bellaaa come on are you ready to go shopping!" Alice asked very happily. I groaned.

" Suree." I said not so happy.

" Yay! Rosie get your booty on down here so we could go shopping!" Alice yelled. Rose walked down the stairs.

" Gezz Alice you don't have to yell, I could hear you perfectly, oh hi Bells!" Rose said.

" Hi Rose." Alice grabbed me and rose by the arms I turned my head so I could look at Edward and I mouthed 'help me!' he just shook his head and laughed. Alice dragged me out in the car.

" So Bells, what's going on with you and my dear brother Edward?" Rose asked me with a smile. I blushed.

" Um nothing, we are just friends rose." I said.

" whatever Bella, he so likes you! And it seems you so like him! Yay! I am definitely getting a new sister!" Alice said. I rolled my eyes, and blushed.

" So do you like him?" Rose asked.

" um well maybe, I just met him." I blushed bright red.

" I knew it!" Alice yelled in happiness. I laughed. We finally made it to the mall and Alice pulled me into a store with Rose tagging along behind us. Alice ran to a rack filled with clothes, and Rose made her way to the back were the other clothes are. I don't really like shopping so I just sat down in a chair relaxing, until Alice came up to me with a bunch of clothes in her hands.

" Bell go try these on! The fitting room is just over there!" Alice lead me to the fitting rooms. Rose and Alice waited patiently for me as I was trying on clothes. I picked up a dark blue dress that would go to my thigh. I changed into it and walked out to see their reactions to it.

" Its perfect!" Rose said.

" You are soo getting that! Now go try on the rest!" I groaned but did what Alice told me to do. I must of tried on ten shirts seven skirts, and twenty dresses. Alice liked them all on me and decided to get all of them. She was crazy.

" Are we done yet?" I asked as we went out of the store.

" Done yet? Bella we haven't even begun!" Alice protested. I groaned this was going to be a long night. Alice and Rose dragged me into countless stores, and my arms were starting to hurt with all the bags on my arms. Alice made me try on at least 50 things per store! That is just crazy!.

"Bella! Oh my gosh I love this! What do you think?" I looked at what she was holding. I had to agree it was really cute, blue v-neck with some designs.

" I actually like this one." I told her honestly. She yelled in happiness.

" You are finally getting into this! Yay!" I rolled my eyes. I went over by Rose, and looked at what she was picking out.

" What's up Bella?" Rose asked still looking at clothes.

" you know the usual the sky is what's up." I said.

" no the solar system is what's up." Rose commented.

" No! the universe! Ha! Nothing is above that I win!" I said happily. We laughed at our own stupidity of our conversation.

" Good one Bells" Rose said giving me a high five.

" Are we almost done my arms are hurting." I complained.

"Hang in their Bella this is the last girl store in the mall, so we are almost done." Rose said. I sighed in relief. Alice came over to us with hundreds of bags on her arms.

" Ready to go girls?" Alice asked.

"Yes! Lets get out this torture!" Alice rolled her eyes at me. Rose and I picked up our bags and went back to the car. Even through I just met Alice and Rose they feel like my best friends and I could talk to them about anything.

Once we got back to the Cullen's house Alice made me wear one of the outfits she picked out for me. So I went into her bathroom and changed into a nice blue shirt, jeans and flip-flops. Once I got out Alice redid my hair when Rose was doing my makeup.

" Alice! Can we play truth or dare now!" Emmett asked impatiently.

" Yes!" Alice yelled back. When Alice and Rose were done with me we went downstairs. Alice went to Jasper, Rose went to Emmett, so it was just me and Edward. He was staring at me with a smile on his face.

" um hi." I said to him. He laughed.

"Hello Bella." he replied. Everyone started to sit in a circle, and Edward sat across from me.

" Okay who is going to go first?" Alice asked.

"Oh! Oh! Me! Pick me Alice!" Emmett said having his hand up like he was answering a question for a teacher, I laughed.

"Okay Emmett your first." Rose said. He whispered a yes.

" Bella! Truth or dare?" Emmett asked me.

**~~Edward's POV~~~**

"Bella! Truth or dare?" Emmett asked my Bella. Wait did I just say _my Bella_, she isn't mine, but I want her to be.

_This is going to be great, oh I really hope she picks dare!-_Emmett. I rolled my eyes.

"Dare." Bella said I was shocked I thought she would pick truth you know stay on the safe side but nooo.

" What Bella truth is for the weak! Pick dare!" Emmett busted. But then he calmed down when realization came to him, Bella's eyebrows rose.

_Wait did she just say Dare? Sweet!-_Emmett

_Wow I thought she was going to chicken out, well I guess not- Rose_

_Omg! The vision its going to come true! Yay! Oh hi Edward.- Alice_ I rolled my eyes, why would some beautiful creature would want to kiss a demon like me, Alice's vision might not come true, there still is that possibility that she will refuse.

" Hmm dearest Bella, what shall I dare you?" Emmett asked.

" How about never go shopping with Alice again?" Bella asked sarcastically. I laughed.

"Hey!" Alice shouted and pouted. _That girl will never get out of shopping with me! I know it!- Alice._

" Ha-ha good choice but no, hmm oh I got it!" Emmett yelled, Alice squealed. I rolled my eyes. "Bella I dare you to kiss Edward!" Emmet said. She blushed a bright red, and got up and started to walk over to me. She is really going to do this!

" On the lips!" Emmett shouted surprising both of us.

_Emmett changed my vision! But this makes it better! -Alice._

_Eddie boy going to get his first kiss aww- Rose._

_Dude why are you feeling love towards Bella? Oh wait never mind-Jasper._

Bella was now in front of me looking as red as a tomato, but the weird thing was that when I looked at her I couldn't read her thoughts, what the hell! Why cant I read her? She looked up at me through her lashes, she looked so adorable when she did that.

~~**Back to Bella's POV~~~**

"On the lips!" Emmett shouted as I was walking toward Edward. Goodness gracias! Are you serious Emmett! This is going to be so weird, I just met him, he looks like the same dude I saw 14 years ago! And now I have to kiss him! Well I'm not going to complain. I was in front of him now, and I kneeled down in front of him. He smiled at me, I felt the blush creep into my face. I started to lean towards him then stopped, and he leaned in the extra space. His face was so close to mine if I moved my head our lips would crash into each other. Then I felt it. His lips on mine. The electric current was back and shocked us both, we jumped a little then I smiled when Edward leaned into me again. The electric current was still there but not as powerful as before. His lips moved in sync with mine. His hands went up to my neck, and I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. We pulled apart when someone cleared their throat I don't know who I was in total bliss. We were both breathing hard. I looked in his eyes happiness, joy, love?. No he cant possibly love me, I am so plain and boring, when he is mysterious, gorgeous, smart, nice. I got lost into his eyes.

" Earth to Bella!" Emmett yelled I jumped and looked at where I was, oh god! They were all looking at me and Edward. Alice looked like she just won the lottery and Rose, Jasper, and Emmett were smiling at us.

" Love birds lets continue the game shall we?" Alice asked.

" um okay." I said and sat next to Edward, he put his arm around my waist, I leaned my head against his shoulder.

" Umm Alice truth or dare?" I asked her, she looked so happy she was bouncing with joy.

"Dare!" Alice yelled. I grinned.

" I dare you to stop shopping for a whole week." I said. Alice was so shocked, she looked so sad.

" what! Bella take that back! Do it now or so help me! Bella! Change the Dare!" Alice screamed. Edward moved me in back of him protecting me from Alice's wrath.

" Sorry Alice its either that or no designer clothes for a week, your choice." I said. Everyone looked at me shocked.

" Isabella Sawn! You will pay big time! Revenge is a Bitch, remember that when its your turn!" Alice screamed at me.

" Alice honey calm down, she didn't say I couldn't go shopping, just tell me what you need and I will go get it for you." Jasper said lovingly. Alice peaked up a little bit.

" I guess that's a little better." Alice said. Jasper took her into her arms.

" Edward! Truth or dare?" Alice asked. Edward gulped.

"Truth!" Edward said.

"Oh Eddie be a man and pick dare!" Emmett screamed.

" I'm not picking dare right after Alice had a tantrum Emmett."

" Very wise young grasshopper." Emmett said. We laughed.

" Edward is it true that…."

**Cliffy! Sorry I couldn't resist lol I will post the next chappy soon I promise. Keep the reviews coming people! All you have to do is hit that little button right there. Come on I know you want to ;) lol.**


	11. Chapter 11

" Edward is it true that you like Bella?" Alice asked Edward. I turned deep shade of red.

" of course I like Bella she is my friend" Edward answered smoothly. Alice rolled her eyes at me.

" Rose truth or dare?" Edward asked Rose.

:"Truth" Rose said. Edward had a evil grin.

" Rose are you a natural blonde?" he asked her. My mouth opened with shock and everyone looked the same, and Rose didn't know what to say.

"Yes of course!" Rose said.

" Your thoughts are saying something totally different Rose." rose looked angry.

" Fine no! okay! I died my hair after awhile after I was changed!" Rose exclaimed

" Babe your not a blonde?" Emmett boomed.

" I am! I'm just not a natural one Emmett!" Rose shouted. Everyone was in shock at this expect for Edward that was laughing.

"Ugh! I'm out of here! Emmett!" Rose shouted as she walked out of the house.

" Sorry 'bout that Bella I'll go calm her down." Emmett ran out yelling " Rosie Baby come back, I love you!". When he was fully gone we all ended on the floor laughing.

" Jasper honey I saw this really cute top in a magazine I was going to get it tomorrow, but since I cant shop anymore, can you get for me?" Alice asked as she looked at him through her lashes. Jasper gulped.

" Okay anything for you darling." Jasper said his southern accent leaking through. Alice squealed, and jumped up.

" Come on I have to show you what it looks like!" Alice said, running up the stairs into her room with Jasper close behind her.

" Um so I guess its just you and me now" Edward said with a smile.

"Yeah I guess." I blushed. We stayed seated on the floor for awhile without talking.

" So what about the weather?" Edward asked trying to make conversation.

"Your seriously asking me about the weather?" I laughed.

" Yes I am." he said matter of fact.

" Um well I don't really like the cold, any cold wet thing, I just don't like." I told him honestly, he laughed.

" What?" I asked.

" If you don't like the cold and rain why did you want to move to the wettest town in the continental U.S?" Edward asked looking confused.

"Its complicated."

" I think I can keep up." he smiled that uneven smile at me, and when I looked in his eyes I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

" Well my mom got remarried and…"

"and what, you don't like the guy?" Edward asked confused.

" No, Phil's great, a little young but good, he makes my mom happy that's all that matters." I said. Edward nodded singling that I should continue. " Phil is a baseball player and he travels a lot, and my mom would stay home with me so I wouldn't be alone, but I knew it made her unhappy, so I decided I should pay Charlie a visit, so she could be happy." I finished.

" Now your unhappy." Edward said more like a statement, he could read me very easily, it was getting a little annoying.

" So.." I said.

" That's not fair." Edward concluded, looking at me, it must have been printed over my face, this was annoying me. I laughed without humor.

"Has anyone ever told you that life isn't fair." he laughed a little.

" I think I've heard that before." he said. Edward looked at me confused. " What are you thinking about?" he asked. I looked in his eyes big mistake 'cause then I started to blurt the truth.

" I'm a little annoyed not with you with myself, I'm so easy to read my mom used to call me her open book, 'cause she always would know what I was thinking, 'cause it would show on my face." I told him.

" Actually I think you are very difficult to read."

" You must be a good reader then." I stated.

" Most of the time." his lips twitching into a smile.

" Okay, now enough about me what about you?" I asked.

"Me?" he asked.

"No! Santa Clause! Who do you think?" we laughed.

" Well my parents died when I was little, Carisle and Esme adopted me, they were always there for me, when I came here rose and Jasper were already here, then later came Emmett and Alice we all started to feel like one big family." he concluded. I nodded.

" But don't you ever feel lonely or something around here 'cause Rose and Em are together, Alice and Jasper, and then Esme and Carisle?" I asked. He smiled.

" No not really." he said truthfully. We kept talking going back and forth with each other. It was starting to get late when I looked at the time.

" I have to get back home, it was nice hanging out with you." I told him.

" I thought Alice said you were sleeping over?" he asked confused, then on cue Alice came back downstairs.

" Yeah were do you think your going missy?" Alice asked me. I laughed.

" Sorry, I cant tonight tomorrow I'm going to La Push with Charlie to visit some family friends." I told them. Alice looked upset and Edward looked angry? Why on Earth would he be angry?

" Oh okay, but you are so sleeping over another night Isabella!" Alice yelled as she was going back up stairs.

" Um okay!" I yelled after her. I turned to look at Edward, he pushed back his hair with his hand and he looked a little shy, he looks so cute!.

" um Bella I'll walk you to your car." he said a little shy, aww.

" Okay." I said with a smile, he smiled the uneven smile back. We walked out of the house and walked over to my car.

" Bella can I see your phone for a second?" Edward asked, I was confused but handed him my phone. He seemed to be pressing buttons then handed it back to me with a smile.

" Now you have my number, if you need anything don't hesitate to call me bell." he told me with a smile, my smile grew wider.

" Thanks, can I see your phone?" I asked, his smile got bigger and he handed me his phone. I put my number in then gave it back to him. " Now you have my number as well." we laughed.

"I'll see you soon Isabella." Edward said and kissed me on the forehead. I was dazed I barely nodded and he laughed. I got in the car and drove him. Once I got home, I got ready for bed. When I went back into my room to see my phone lighting up, saying I had a new text message.

(**Bold-Bella**, Edward-italics .)

_Hey Bella? Just making sure you didn't give me a fake number =)._ I laughed and texted back.

**Hey Edward and no I didn't give you a fake number =)**. I sent that and waited for him to text me back.

_Alright that's good, I'm going to go, sweet dreams bell goodnight =)_.

**Night=) **.

I went to sleep that night with a big smile on my face.


	12. The Cold ones

When I woke up I still had the smile on my face, I was in a very happy mood for some reason. I skipped to my closet and picked out something to wear. I put my hair in a bun, then skipped down stairs, my good mood not deflating. I put a pop tart in the toaster and started humming when Charlie walked in.

" Someone's a little happy this morning huh?" Charlie commented, I smiled.

" Yeah I am, I had a great time last night with the Cullen's! I mean I learned that Alice never stops shopping and when you dare her not to she gets really mad! And Emmett and Rosalie together are soo funny I mean who would've knew that Rosalie isn't a natural blonde! That surprised all of us! Emmett is so funny he is like a giant teddy bear! But I could've gone without the little shopping trip!" I finished really fast, and laughing, Charlie gave me a weird look, shook his head and laughed, he went into the living room talking to himself,

" What did they give Bella to smoke there? She was never this crazy!" I laughed a little, I guess I was acting a little crazy but I didn't care. I took my pop tart from the toaster put it on a plate and started to eat. When I was done I washed my dishes.

_**Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!**_ I heard and felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I looked to see who it was. It was Edward! OMG I think I just stopped breathing! _Breathe Bella! Breathe! If you don't breathe you are going to die and never see Edward again! _I said to myself. I flipped my phone open to see what he said.

**(Bold- Bella, **_Italics- Edward)_

_Hey Bella=) watsz up?_

**Nm just getting ready for the day, hbu? (hbu= how 'bout you)**

_Nothing Alice is making me and the guys go shopping with her so we could hold her bags =(. _I laughed Alice will be Alice.

**Hahahah sucks to be you! Lol now you have to face Alice's wrath 'cause you mister didn't save me from her Shopping trip yesterday! Muh hahahah!=)**

_You are so evil! You are going to pay! I will get the evil pixie on you when you come back! Now its my turn to Muh hahaah!_

**Eddie you wouldn't do that to me! X| **

_I will if you call me Eddie again._

**Sorry Eddie oops sorry, not! Lol**

_You will be sorry the next time I see you, prepare for your doom!_ I laughed and sat down in the kitchen, 'Prepare for your doom'? that sounded like someone would say in a movie.

**Ohh I'm so scared! Not! Lol**

" Bella we have to go to Billy's house now!" Charlie yelled. I groaned.

" Okay Char-Dad!" I walked out of the house and into the car. When my phone went off again.

_You have no idea how scared you should be Bella._ it sounded serious, but why? Why should I be scared? Oh duh! He is probably just joking around!

**Whatever =D.**

_Hahaha so what you doing today?_

**Going to visit old family friends in La Push! =)**

_Oh that's cool, are you staying their all day or are you free tonight?_ I think my heart skipped a couple of beats, was Edward Cullen, the hottest guy in my school going to ask me out on a date! I sure hope so! I smiled widely.

" Who you texting Bella?" Charlie asked.

" Edward Cullen, he is just a friend dad." Charlie relaxed at the word_ friend_.

**Umm I don't think so, probably not, why you ask?** the car stopped and I guess we were there. I sighed and got out. Next thing I knew was I was twirling around in a circle by someone.

" Um excuse me? Hello! Can you like put me down!" I yelled to get his attention.

" Oh sorry Bells I just missed you that's all." I looked up to see his face to see if I recognized him. Jacob Black! Oh my goodness! We were best friends when we were little.

" Jacob! Oh my god! Look at you, you younger but your still taller! God Jake!" I laughed and hugged him he hugged me back.

" It's a good thing I wasn't forgotten, I was a little scared there." he said.

" Jake how could I ever forget my best friend!" I yelled at him, his smile got bigger. My phone buzzed again. I smiled wider and flipped out my phone real fast to see what Edward said, with Jake leaning over my shoulder.

_Um well I was wondering, if you would like to, but if you don't want to its fine, but would you like to come over again tonight? it's family fun night, and Alice is begging to see you again, and Rose too, and Emmett wants his seat buddy back? Or something lol . _I laughed and smiled.

**Sure! I would love to! And its probably seat buddy 'cause that's what he said to me In school lol, what time?**

" Whose Edward?" Jake asked me, I turned to face him, he looked a little angry for some reason.

" Edward is just a friend of mine, his two sister's Rose and Alice, even his brothers Jasper and Emmett are all really nice and funny." I told him and smiled he smiled back.

"What are we going to do?" He asked, I thought about then thought about the place I always loved to go to.

" How about first beach!" he laughed.

" Okay." he said.

" Hey dad! Me and Jake are going to first beach!" I yelled at him, since he was talking to Billy.

"Yeah sure whatever Bells, we are just going to watch the game!" Billy laughed at that. Me and Jake got in the car to go down to first beach. Once there we walked along the beach, holding hands just as friends, it was always like this with us.

" Hey do you like scary stories?" Jake asked.

" Yeah I guess." I said.

"Oh well you are going to like this then."

" What's it about?" I asked.

" The cold ones, I think it involves something with the Cullen's." the Cullen's? huh? How could it be about them.

" Okay tell me." I said looking up at him through my eye lashes, I tried to flirt it out of him, but I guess it worked better then I thought, he smiled even more and had a faint blush come across his cheeks.

" Well first of all did you know that my people thought that we descended from wolves?" Jake asked.

" Wolves? Like real wolves?" I asked.

" Yeah its pretty weird, but my great grandfather caught the cold ones hunting on our turf, we asked them to leave but they claimed they were something different, so we gave them a treaty, that they wont hunt on our land, and we wont expose their secret to the pale faces." Jake looked at me then.

" how does that include the Cullen's?" I asked.

" The cold ones that came on our land were called the Cullen's." he said.

" But I thought they just moved here." I said.

"Or just moved back." he ended. I shivered, could it be the Cullen's? or a folktale? Is it the reason why I think they were the same people from 14 years ago? Could they really be the cold ones? Just then my phone went off and I jumped and Jake laughed. I looked at my phone, Edward.

_Alice said you should come over around seven, also Emmett wants to know if you want to play truth or dare again lol remember last night? Lol_ I laughed a little nervous.

" Dude you have goose bumps! I totally freaked you out with that story! Aw now I feel bad 'cause now you are going to be afraid of your friends, aw well you always have me!." Jake said happily. I laughed.

**Okay, and I would love to play truth or dare lol I g2g see you 2night!** I texted.

_Okay bye ;)._

I put my phone back in my pocket as me and Jake were walking back to the car, to go back to his house. I wonder if what Jake said was true, I would have to find out tonight. I only hope they will tell me the truth.

**~~~ Will Bella find out the truth about the Cullen's? are they going to tell her the truth or the lie? Read more to find out! Lol that was a little corny but I don't care lol.**

**Review =)**


	13. Chapter 13

When we got back to the house it was three o' clock. We went in to see Billy and Charlie yelling at the T.V.

" No! No! Get the ball back!" Charlie yelled.

" Stupid coach! He wont even put his best player in! oh! Hi kids." Billy said. Me and Jake laughed. They continued to watch the game, and I just sat down in a chair talking to Jake. When the game was over Charlie stood up and stretched. I stood up as well.

" Well I have to go, I have to take the night shift tonight, it's nice seeing you Billy and you too Jake, we should do this again." Charlie shook hands with Billy then Jake.

" It was nice hanging out with you Jake, if you ever make it to Forks we should hang out." I said, he smiled.

" Okay same goes for you on the rez bell." he hugged me goodbye then me and my dad were on our way back home.

" you going to be okay if I leave you alone tonight?" Charlie asked driving.

" Um yeah I'll be fine, anyway Alice wants to know if I wanted to come over again, so I wont be alone." I said.

" Oh okay that's fine." Charlie said. When we got home I jumped out of the car, opened the door, and ran up to my room shutting my door with a slam. I looked at the clock 5:55pm, okay I had time. I got out my lab-top and waited for it to turn on. I went on Google, and typed in _about the cold ones legends and myths. _I clicked on the first website.

_The Cold One's legend is about vampires. The cold one is immortal being. Not human. The cold one has inhuman strength, and super speed. They drink blood. _

I stopped reading, Jake mentioned that his people thought that the Cullen's were supposedly The Cold Ones, could that also mean that they think that they are vampires? Impossible, vampires are mythical creatures that are used to scare little kids. But immortal? Could that explain why that I have the feeling that they _are_ the same people I saw 14 years ago? I don't know about the strength, speed, and blood. This is all so weird! Gosh I must be going crazy! But Jake told me the story that his people believed, so is it true or a folktale? I'm going to find out no matter how long it will take. I closed my lad-top. I sat on my bed trying to figure out a plan. I pulled out a notebook from my desk and opened to an empty page. Then I made of things I could do, or look after to find out the truth of the Cullen's.

_The Truth._

1. _Strength? __

2. _speed? __

3._ does not eat food?__

4._Blood?__

_5. Cold skinned?__

I will check things off once I find things out. Maybe just maybe I think I'm going crazy. I looked at my clock 6:50pm, dang it! I have to start getting ready. I looked in my closet, what to wear? What to wear? Gosh why am I worrying so much on what to wear? I just want to look my best, but for who? Then the name slammed into my brain _Edward._ I changed into a red shirt and jeans, and let my hair fall loosely around my shoulders. I put on some lip gloss and a little eye shadow. I went downstairs to get a little snack. Charlie must of left already since I didn't see him. I was cleaning up my little mess when I heard a knock on my door. I looked in the hall mirror and opened the door to see no other then Edward.

" Hey I thought I could drive you to my house since you probably don't remember how to get there." he flashed me his un even smile.

" Yeah, that would be great." I blushed. Edward opened my door for me, and we drove away. We drove in silence to his house. Edward opened my door for me, but it seemed like he was just getting out of the car, so how could he be next to me that fast? _2. Speed, check,_ I thought. We walked inside, and went into the living room.

" Bella!" Alice yelled.

" Seat Buddy!" Emmett shouted. Both Alice and Emmett ran to hug me, but Emmett picked both me and Alice up in a big hug.

"Em ca-cant bre-breath!"

" Oops sorry! Guess I don't know my own strength." Emmett laughed and started to strike a pose to show off his muscles. We laughed.

"S'kay, so Alice what do you have planned tonight?" I asked raising a eyebrow.

"Um truth or dare! And I would never! And guess what! You are sleeping over! Yay! That means Bella Barbie! Yay!" I looked at Alice confused.

"Is she-"

" She forgot to take her medicine." Edward smiled. I laughed.

" Oh and-"

"I think her real parents dropped her when she was a baby."

"On the head?"

" Seems like it."

" Hey you know I could hear you! I'm right here! And I do not need medication, I am fine!" Alice pouted. We all laughed at her.

" Sure Alice keep telling yourself that." Carlisle said walking into the room with Esme.

"Carlisle! You are supposed to take my side!" Alice did an even bigger pout and sat crossed legged on the floor. Jasper being a good boyfriend sat next to Alice and put his arm around her, she instantly perked up, and smiled.

" Hello Bella its nice to see you again." Esme said very welcoming.

" Hi, its nice to see you too." I said. Esme gave me a hug. Why is that everyone in this family are so cold? Well _ skinned? Check._.

" Well kids me and your mother are going out tonight, so you know the rules but to refresh your memory, no parties, no getting drink, and no getting into jail, if you do you are staying in there. Goodbye." Carlisle and Esme left.

" Oh come on, then there is no fun!" Emmett yelled after them. I laughed.

" wait Alice you said I was sleeping over?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

" Yup, I called Charlie before, and he was okay with it."

" um okay then I have to go get my things." I told her.

" nope 'cause you can borrow my stuff! Like I said me and Rose are giving you a make over!" Alice screamed.

" Omg." Alice grabbed my arm and started to drag me upstairs. I looked at everyone.

" If I don't make it out of there alive, tell Charlie that I love him!" I said, they laughed at me.

Alice pushed me down in a chair in her bathroom, I don't think bathroom describes it, it looked more like a beauty salon. There is makeup and hair products on the counter. My eyes widened in horror.

" Oh please its going to be okay, and once I'm done with you, you will look hot, and Edward wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of you." she said with a smile. I sighed and relaxed. Rose came in then.

" What do you want me to do?" she asked Alice.

"do her hair, let it down but put some curls in it, I'll do the makeup." Alice told her. I closed my eyes trying to pretend that I was somewhere else, like a peaceful island, or Disney world, anywhere but here.

I was still sitting in that chair for about an hour.

" Are you guys almost done?" I asked.

" one second, alrighttt yourrrr done!" Alice said. Thank goodness. I got up to look in the mirror. What looked back at me was a total stranger. She was beautiful, faint curls, makeup, It took me a minute to figure out that person looking back at me was me. I squealed in happiness, very Alice like, and hugged her and Rose. They were a little surprised but hugged me back.

" Thank you! Thank you! You were right I do look good!" they laughed at me.

" Your welcome Bells." they said together.

" Alright now onto the next phase of the makeover, you have to change into PJ's!" Alice said excited, she turned towards her closet. I sat on the edge of her bed with Rose. Alice gave me something, but at least it was soft.

" Change." she ordered. I nodded and went to the bathroom. I looked at what Alice gave me. It was black shorts and a pink tank top. When I was done I opened the door, to find that both Alice and Rose already changed and were waiting for me.

" Alright lets go, I'll go first down the stairs then you Rose, Bella we are saving the best for last." Alice told us.

" um okay." I said. Alice went first down the stairs and went strait to Jasper. Then Rose went down. I took a deep breath and made my way down the stairs. Emmett whistled at me then Rose hit him in the back of the head.

"Hey!" Emmett complained. I blushed. I looked over at Edward his jaw dropped when he saw me. I turned a deep red. I looked at Alice, she had a smirk on her face. Edward walked over to me, with a smile.

" Wow, you look, you look beautiful." I blushed even more, and smiled.

" Thanks."

" Okay let the games begin! First off I would never! Instead of drinking, for example! if I said 'I would never shop at Walmart'. and lets say Rose shops there, then she would kiss Emmett since he is next to her, basically the same thing just without the drinks instead kissing!" Alice said. Oh boy this is going to be a long night.

~~~**Sorry it took so long to update, would you forgive me if I said I had writers block? Which I did lol, well as always tell me what you think!=) please review=)~ ~~**


	14. The truth

" Okay now who wants to start off the game!" Alice asked us happily. I groaned.

" Me! Pick me! Pretty please with a cherry on top! Dam Alice pick me already!" Emmett yelled jumping up and down sending vibrations through the house. Even if someone was as big as him, I doubt they could cause the house to shake, well a _normal _one at that. The only thing is that this family is not _normal_, and I'm going to find out what exactly is going on. Well I already have a hunch; the cold ones, or maybe immortals. Thinking about it makes me sound somewhat crazy, and weird. But then again when isn't life weird?

" Fine you big baby, you can go first." Emmett whispered a _yes_ under his breath.

" Alright! Hmm oh I got it! I would never let Alice give me a makeover!" Jasper sighed and kissed Alice. I laughed aloud Jasper? Alice? Makeover? Ha! I wonder if they had pictures. I looked to see that Rose kissed Emmett too, which wasn't that surprising, but what was surprising was that Edward leaned down to kiss me! I was in shock. Edward placed his lips on mine for exactly a second then he broke it off. My face was probably as red as a tomato. I looked up in Edwards eyes. Before his eyes were a light brown golden even like the color of a topaz, but now after that one little kiss his eyes were darker maybe black? There was hunger in them too, I stiffened. _This doesn't look good_, I thought. Edward looked away from me and back to his family. He nodded to Jasper and before I knew what was going on, both of them left without another word. I looked at the front door confused. Why did they leave?

" why did they leave?" I ask3e. They looked at each other then at me.

" Umm they left because-" Rose began.

" Because they are secretly together!" Emmett finished Alice gave him a 'what the heck are you talking about' look. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

" Uh huh sure, so tell me the real reason now." I insisted. They all looked uncertain. " You guys can tell me, if it's a secret then I'll keep it, 'cause you guys became like my best friends." I said with total honesty. They looked grateful and they showed kindness.

" Bella we-" Emmett began but he didn't get to finish since Rosalie hit him. " Ow! Babe what was that for!" Rose gave him a look that pretty much said ' you know why, you big baby so shut up.' I sighed they weren't going to tell me the truth I guess I knew they wouldn't.

" Whatever, lets just drop it." I said a bit harshly. I was annoyed that they wouldn't trust me, I was annoyed because they wont tell me, I'm annoyed because I'm pretty sure they were the same people I saw when I was leaving Forks when I was little and I have no idea why that is!

" Okayyy um since Jazz and Edward left do you guys want to play truth or dare now?" Alice asked. _That's it!_ I thought. Truth or Dare will help me find the missing puzzle piece in this puzzle, this will help me answer my un spoken questions.

" Yay! Can I go first?" Emmett asked.

" Sure." Alice said.

" Okay hmm Alice truth or dare?" Alice once again zoned out, but then came back, she looked a little scared.

" Um Dare." Alice said uncertain.

" I dare you to dye your hair hot pink and dress up as a fairy!" Alice looked horrified. " its either that or you have to let Bella pick out what you are going to wear for three weeks." Emmett said. Alice jumped up.

" Rose will you help me with my hair?" Alice asked.

" Sure."

" Oh come on Alice! I don't dress that bad!" I complained, she gave me a look but then disappeared with Rose up the stairs. Me and Emmett waited for them to finish.

" Hey Emmy bear?" I said very sweetly.

" Yes Belly welly?" he asked with a amused smile.

" Shouldn't we get like a video camera or a regular camera, so then we could use it as black mail on Alice." I whispered very quietly.

" I like the way you think, I'll be right back." Emmett got up and went up stairs. After a minute Emmett came back with a camera and a evil grin spread across his face.

" What should we do with the picture?" I asked. He thought for a moment.

" I got it! We can send it to every one in school." Emmett whispered.

" You know something Emmett for someone who acts stupid, you can be smart sometimes."

" Thank you." Emmett said with a smile, but then it faded, when he realized what I said. " Hey!" my laughter was joined with Rose when she walked back into the room.

" Now Presenting Princess Pixie! She told me to say that, just saying." Rose said. When Alice came into view I was laughing so hard. She was wearing a Tinker Bell outfit, and her hair was hot pink! Alice had a fake smile on her face, but when Emmett took the picture she sent him a death glare. Emmett immediately threw the camera to me, which thankfully I had caught. I ran out to my truck and hid the camera. Walking back into the house with a smile on my face, Alice stuck her tongue out at me.

" Very mature Ali." I said with a smile, all she did in response was glare.

" Whatever, Rose truth or dare?" Alice asked.

" Truth." Rose said.

" What's the greatest thing that ever happened to you?"

" That's easy, when I found Emmett" Rose looked at Emmett with loving eyes. I has to look away for a second. " Alright Bella truth or dare?" I gulped.

" Um Dare?" it came out more as a question then a statement. Rose smiled evilly.

" I dare you to prank call Newton." Rose said laughing. I smiled.

" Oh darn! I would do that, but I forgot my phone."

" Here you could use mine." I glared at Alice who just smiled.

" Alright get a callin'!" Rose said. I dialed Mike's number.

" Hello?" He picked up.

" Hey Mike its Rosalie Hale!" I smiled. Alice was laughing along with Emmett, but Rose she looked murderous. I smiled pleased with my idea.

" Ro-Rosalie Ha-Hale! Is this some sick joke!" Mike yelled. We were all laughing. Even Rose laughed a little.

" Of course not Mikey poo." I tried my best to cover my laugh with a cough. " I wanted to know when you would ask me out." Rose stopped laughing and glared. Alice was laughing so hard along with Emmett.

" Wha-what! don't you have Emmett?" Mike sounded scared when he said Emmett's name. I would be too, I mean Emmett is very big and can easily hurt Mike.

" No, I got to go, see you tomorrow."

" Alright bye Rosie." Mike said, then the phone went dead.

" Well at least now he would leave me alone." I said. Rose glared at me and I smiled back. Now it was my turn to ask someone a truth or dare question. Who to choose? Rose? No. Alice? Maybe. Emmett? Okay. Emmett wasn't always the smartest person around and hopefully he would fall into my trap.

" Emmett! Truth or dare?" I asked him.

" Dare!" he yelled. Darn I hoped he would pick truth, but then again I could always dare him to tell me the truth. Alice looked nervous and worried about something.

" I dare you to tell me the truth. I'm pretty sure you guys were the same people 14 years ago, but still you haven't aged. You have really cold skin. I've never seen you guys eat. Your very strong and fast. Tell me why! I need answers so I don't think I'm going crazy! I promise not to tell a soul." I whispered but I was pretty sure they all heard. Just then the door opened and Jasper and Edward came in. I looked at his eyes. They were back to that topaz color. Strange.

" You really want to know Bella? You want to know that we're monsters! That were not _human_!" I cringed away from Edward's harshness.

" Yes I want to know. But your wrong about one thing Edward. Your not monsters and you will never be, and another thing I don't care who or what you guys are." I said stubborn crossing my arms over my chest.

" How do we know that once we tell you, your going to scream and tell everyone?" Rose said a bit harsh.

" Because you guys are the only friends I have in this town besides Jacob. Also I'm not scared of any of you. To be honest you guys aren't scary at all." I told them truthfully. Alice zoned out for a bit then smiled so big.

" Bella! Were Vampires!" Alice said bouncing around. Rose, Jasper, and Edward glared at her.

" Vampires?" I asked. Alice nodded. " Alright I'm cool with that, but I am curious." I said. They nodded for me to continue.

" Alright don't laugh, but how can you can come out during the day?" I asked. They laughed anyway.

" Myth." Emmett said.

" Burned by the sun?"

" Myth." Jasper answered.

" Sleeping in coffins?"

" Myth. We cant sleep." Edward confirmed.

" At all?" he nodded. " Wow." I muttered.

" You haven't asked the most important question." Edward said.

" What question would that be?" I asked confused.

" You aren't concerned about our diet. On whether or not we drink blood."

" Oh that." I whispered.

" Yes that." Edward said.

" We hunt animals instead of humans Bella, so you don't have to worry." Alice said with a smile. I smiled back. I'm glad that they finally told me the truth. I looked over at Edward.

" Did you go hunting with Jasper before?" I asked he looked shocked that I would catch on so quickly.

"yes." he answered. We sat there for awhile in awkward silence.

" Gay baby born!" Emmett yelled. I laughed and looked at him confused. " What? Everyone knows that if there is a awkward silence a gay baby is born!" I rolled my eyes.

" Alright time for Bella Barbie! Rose you can help!" Alice jumped up and dragged me upstairs to my doom.

~~~** Hey I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I've been working on my other story, and I had writers block! =(.. I will update soon, no promises being made! If you review I might send you a preview of the next chap! =0! Lol Review! =) ~~~~**


	15. Prank calls

~~~~**I'm soo sorry that it took so long to put this chap up! Please forgive me! I didn't have time to work on it for awhile, so hope you like it ****J~~**

Alice dragged me into her bathroom. There was hair and makeup products covering the counters and a chair in the middle.

" No! no, no, please Alice anything but a makeover!" I pleaded. She just shook her head, and made me sit down.

" Rose you can do her hair, I'll do the makeup." Alice ordered. I sighed.

" Just go to your happy place Bella it would be over soon." Rose said. I nodded. My happy place? I closed my eyes and started to think of Edward. I pictured us somewhere nice. He would be holding my hand looking into my eyes and say ' I love you'. I sighed this was my happy place. It soon vanished when Rose yanked on my hair.

" Ow." I complained.

" Sorry." Rose apologized. I closed my eyes again ,trying to go back into my happy place but I didn't succeed. After awhile I felt no hands on my anymore.

" You can open your eyes now." Alice said. I opened my eyes. I stared in shock at the mirror. It took me awhile to see that the beautiful person in the mirror was me.

" Thank you guys so much!" I yelled, something like Alice would do.

" Alright so before I picked out something for you to wear tonight, its on my bed, you can get changed in here if you want." Alice said leading me back into her room and handing me the clothes. I walked back into the bathroom to get changed. When I was done I looked into the mirror once again. I wore a blue shirt and black shorts. My hair was curled and my makeup was simple. I walked out of the bathroom and back into the room.

" Alright lets go back downstairs!" Alice yelled. We walked downstairs. I looked over at Edward his eyes were wide and his jaw dropped to the floor. I giggled at his reaction. Alice announced that were going to watch movies. Half way through the first movie I started to drift. Then all of a sudden I was asleep. But unfortunately it wasn't a dreamless sleep. Let the visions begin.

_I was in a closet trying to hide from _him. _I was breathing heavy like I just ran a marathon. The door burst open, I closed my eyes tight._

" _There you are, trying to hide from me? You will never be able to hide from me!" James took me by the arm and threw me into a mirror. " Where are your little friends know huh? No one is going to save you now!" I whimpered, I felt blood come down my head._

" _James! Please! Stop!" I yelled crying. He knelt down beside me, with a evil glint in his eyes. I turned my head away from him._

" _And why should I do that little girl?" James jumped up then jumped on my leg. I heard my bones crack I chocked back my scream not wanting him to get the satisfaction of me in pain. " Where's your precious Edward now?" Tears escaped my eyes. Traitor tears._

I awoke from my dream from cold hands shaking me.

" Bella wake up." Alice said worry clear in her voice. I looked around myself, everyone was looking at me with concerned filled eyes. Tears escaped my eyes. James was going to find me, and no one not even vampires can stop him and his gang. My hands covered my eyes as I sobbed. Two cold strong arms wrapped around me a electricity shock went though me as I buried my head in Edward's chest.

" Shhh its going to be okay." Edward said comforting. I shook my head.

" No its not!" I sobbed.

" Don't say that, its going to be okay." he said. I shoved away from Edward hating the loss of his arms.

" How can you say that? Its never going to be okay Edward! He found me! Its never going to be okay if he is still out there!" I sobbed and fell to the floor.

" Bella who is he?" Emmett asked sounding worried. I shook my head I couldn't tell, I couldn't tell anyone or else it was going to get worse.

" I cant tell you." I whispered.

" The hell you cant!" Emmett boomed. I shook my head.

" Bella you can trust us." Rose said looking sad. I looked at her wide eyed.

" I do trust you." I faintly whispered.

" Please Bella." Edward pleaded. They told me their secret, its only fair I tell them mine, right?

" Alright just give me a minute, Alice and Rose can you come with me?" I asked. They nodded and stood up. I stood up and walked back into Alice's bathroom. I looked in the mirror. My makeup was smudged and my face was bright red from crying, my hair looked like a mess.

" Can you help?" I asked pointing towards my face and hair. They smiled.

" I knew you would come around!" Alice said smiling widely. When they were done with me, we headed back down stairs were the guys were waiting patiently.

" Um, where should I start?" I asked.

" The beginning is always the best place." Jasper spoke, I nodded.

" Well um okay. Well ever since I was little, I would go to sleep and have these dreams, but not ordinary ones. For example when I was eight I had a dream that my neighbor got into a car crashed and died. A couple days or weeks later, they found him dead from a car accident. I saw my mom telling me about Phil, the next day she told me they were getting married. So I could possibly see the future in my dreams, but only sometimes." I stopped there waiting for there reactions. All of them were frozen from shock expect for Alice who was jumping up and down.

" Oh my god! Really! Some vampires have talents, and I can see the future too!" Alice said. I smiled grateful I wasn't the only one.

" Okay but who is 'he'?" Rose asked. I sighed.

" I was thirteen when I met him, his name was James, he was nice, popular, and funny. I admit I had a little crush on him, so when he asked me out I was excited and happy, I mean he was my first boyfriend. But after a few months he started to act differently, he started to hang with this gang in town. James started to get mean, he pushed me and slapped me if I did something he didn't want me to do, he kicked me in the ribs. When I went out with my friends one night he found out the next day and slapped me. I knew I should of ended it right there but I was afraid of what he would do if I did. Bu-but when we were fifteen it got worse, he almost ra-raped me!" I sobbed. I heard growls erupt in the room.

" I'm going to kill him!" Rose and Edward yelled at the same time.

" Almost?" Alice asked softly. I nodded.

" My friend Jenny stopped him before he could do anything."

" That asshole! No guy should treat a lady like that!" Emmett yelled.

" He is dead meat." Jasper hissed.

" But what about the dream you just had?" Alice whispered. I shuddered.

" Well um my dream was about him finding me and beating me." I said avoiding everyone's eyes.

" He will never get to you I promise." Edward wrapped his arms around me.

" You don't get it do you? My visions are definite, they will not change!" I sobbed.

" Shh then I.." everyone cleared their throat. " I mean we will never leave your side even for a second, your safe with us." Edward said. I nodded my head.

" So what now?" Emmett asked. I laughed and wiped my eyes.

" Now.. Um well I don't know, any ideas?" I asked.

" We could prank call people." Rose said. I smiled.

" Great idea!" Alice jumped up and down, and before I could blink she had the phone In her hand.

" Oh me first!" Emmett yelled, Alice handed the phone to him and put it on speaker.

"_Hello?"_ Jessica Stanley! This should be good.

" Hello, this is Edward Cullen." I busted out laughing, he sounded just like him.

"_Ahhhh!" _Jessica screamed then there was a thump, she must have fell down.

" _I mean hi what's up."_

" Nothing I just wanted to call to tell you I am in love with you, and will you be my girlfriend?" Everyone was laughing as Edward sent death glares at Emmett.

" _is this some sort of sick joke?"_

" No I love you!" Emmett shouted.

" _Oh My God I knew you would come around! I love you too!"_

" Bye love."

"_Bye Eddie-Kinz!"_ the line went dead.

" Emmett you are dead!" Edward hissed.

" Ohhh I'm soo scared! Please have mercy!" Emmett laughed. Edward charged at Emmett and in a second they were full on fighting. Me along with the rest of the Cullen's were laughing.

" Uncle! Uncle! You win!" Emmett called out from underneath Edward. I laughed. " Stupid mind reader." Emmett muttered. That stopped me from laughing. _mind reader?_

" You can read my mind!" I shouted at Edward.

" Thanks Emmett." Edward muttered. " Bella, no your mind is the only one that I cant read." I let a breath that I have been holding.

" good, I don't want you in my head." I said relieved.

" Why?" he asked.

" 'Cause I like my privacy, and if you could read my mind then you would be invading my privacy and you would pop my bubble."

" Your bubble?"

" Yes, my bubble, if you could read my mind you would pop my bubble of privacy." I explained, he just laughed.

" I'm serious!"

" I know you are."

" Okay I think we should prank call more people!" Alice yelled. We murmured our agreement.

~~**~ Okay I have an idea! The more reviews I get the faster I will type and I will put the next chap up tonight! =) promise! Oh and Happy Thanksgiving people!=)~~~`**


End file.
